Travelin Soldier
by Atra Rosae
Summary: El nombre leído, su nombre, y a nadie le importo la verdad, solo a una bonita niña con un listón amarillo en su cabello. El mundo se le vino abajo. ¿Por qué él?


Bueno, es mi primer songfic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste. Esta inspirado en la cancion que le da nombre de Dixie Chicks, les recomiendo escucharla mientras lo leen. Si no les molesta y tienen un poco de tiempo, un review no estaria nada mal!.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi inspiración.

**TRAVELIN´ SOLDIER**

Y ahí estaba él, a dos días de haber cumplido los 18, en esa pequeña cafetería esperando el autobús con su uniforme militar y su porte gallardo. El proteger y defender a su país, no lo consideraba la gran cosa, no era su más grande deseo pero estaba orgulloso de poder hacer algo. Suspiro en silencio y pidió su orden a una bonita chica con un listón amarillo que contrastaba perfectamente con su largo cabello azabache –_Un café, por favor- _ella demasiado impresionada por su hermosa voz y profunda mirada dorada, solo atino a asentir y sonreírle. Él quedo maravillado con sus dulces ojos cafés.

Aunque fuera en contra de su personalidad, de su naturaleza y de lo que normalmente hacia, mas dado a la frialdad y la poca expresión, le devolvió la sonrisa –_Te importaría sentarte un momento y platicar, me siento un poco solo-_ no supo de donde salio tanta sinceridad y valor para pedirle aquello, la miro expectante aun sorprendido por su atrevimiento, esperando a que lo rechazara, probablemente tendría algo mejor que hacer o probablemente un novio, pero también, muy en el fondo, deseaba que aceptara.

Ella asombrada, sonrojada y, extrañamente, emocionada volvió a sonreírle y dejando de lado su timidez –_Salgo en una hora. Sé a donde podemos ir-_ dijo con las mariposas en su estomago revoloteando sin darle tregua. Dejo el café frente a él, intentando no temblar y con la calida sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y se dirigió a atender a otros clientes sintiendo su poderosa mirada dorada clavada en la espalda.

El aun sobrecogido por su respuesta y, sorpresivamente, complacido no fue capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Su voz lo había fascinado y toda ella lo había hechizado. La hora paso y al momento de pagar, ella contesto que iba por cuenta de la casa. Una calida sonrisa cruzo su rostro por un segundo. Sostuvo la puerta para ella mientras se colocaba el abrigo y se dirigieron al muelle. Se sentaron a ver uno que otro bote y a conversar de trivialidades. Ahí ella se entero de que era dos años mayor que ella, él supo que ella amaba las rosas amarillas, ella se entero de que ese día se iría al ejercito, él supo que a ella le aterraba la idea de la guerra. Ella supo que su nombre era Sesshoumaru y él se entero de que su nombre era Rin.

Él, sin poder contenerse, con una sonrisa que lejos de ser alegre tenia cierto matiz de tristeza –_Puedo apostar a que tienes novio, pero la verdad es que no me importa-_ la escucho reír y quedo aun mas fascinado con ella, su risa como campanillas, calida y rítmica –_No lo tengo-_ contesto a su mirada intrigada y nunca antes había agradecido el no tener un novio. La mirada de él se ilumino y una vez más sin poder contenerse, pregunto -_¿Te importaría si te mando alguna carta?-_ estaba emocionado y expectante, su mundo se derrumbaría si no se lo permitía. Pero la sonrisa y la mirada de ella, le dijo que estaría encantada de que le mandara alguna, sus emociones fueron mas fuerte que la razón e ignorando completamente que acabara de conocerla, un beso fue el que le robo y se sintió en el cielo cuando ella no lo separo y le sonrió completamente sonrojada una vez se separo de ella.

Así, con la promesa de mandarle una carta, ella lo despidió en la estación con las emociones a flor de piel. Y aunque el volvió a su mascara de frialdad, la ultima mirada que le dirigió estuvo cargada de cariño.

Pasaron las semanas y las cartas que venian del campamento militar, al final llegaron a sus manos. En un arranque de desesparacion, casi le quita todas las cartas al pobre cartero, parado frente a su buzon, ignorando su ansiedad, al final le entrego la carta de estilizada letra. Corrió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, ignorando completamente las preguntas de su madre y hermanos, la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, simplemente hizo reír a su padre al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y ella saltar sobre su cama.

"_Sabes, aunque apenas te conozca, estoy casi seguro de que me enamore de ti. Aunque haya hablado contigo solo unas cuantas horas, extraño escuchar tu voz y más que nada tu risa. _

_ Aquí las cosas se han puesto un poco rudas y no se ven tan bien como muchos de nosotros desearíamos. Sinceramente, no se lo digas a nadie, tengo miedo. Pero, sabes, cuando las cosas se ponen muy mal, pienso en ese día, sentados en el muelle y cierro los ojos y puedo ver tu bella sonrisa._

_ No te preocupes, por favor, pero no voy a poder escribir por un tiempo._

_ Cuídate mucho, mi chica del listón amarillo._

_ Completamente Tuyo_

_ S.T."_

Era viernes por la noche, había juego de fútbol y ella pertenecía a la banda de guerra, y su hermano jugaba. El predicador pidió que bajaran la cabeza y silencio para leer la lista de los soldados locales perdidos en batalla. Se escucho el llanto del flautín, tras la voz leyendo los nombres. Su respiración se detuvo, expectante y aterrada.

"**Sesshoumaru Taisho"**

El nombre leído, su nombre, y a nadie le importo la verdad, solo a una bonita niña con un listón amarillo en su cabello. El mundo se le vino abajo. ¿Por qué él? No pudo contenerse y sin importarle nada más, dejo su instrumento y con las lágrimas nublando su visión y el llanto atascado en la garganta, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, sin importarle más que salir de ahí, sin importarle que sus padres y su hermana la llamaran. Ella corrió como su no hubiera un mañana y es que no lo había. No habia quien la pudiera detener, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el muelle y sin poder contenerse, dio rienda suelta a su dolor que laceraba su alma y no le dejaba respirar.

"_Me dijeron que era demasiado joven para ti, que era demasiado joven para esperar a que un soldado volviera, dijeron que era demasiado joven para esperar por el amor que un soldado viajero. Pero a mi no me importa. Voy a esperar a que vuelvas, pues nuestro amor no tiene fin. Voy a esperar a que vuelvas de nuevo, para no volver a estar solos, esperare la carta que me dira que vienes de regreso. Siempre._

_ Te amo._

_ Rin"_


End file.
